I'm Gonna SHUFFLE It!
by LittleMissPanda84
Summary: Yeah I know, lame title. Haha. This is a collection of drabbles based off of random songs on my music player. Most are Felix/Calhoun. My first WIR fanfic, hope you enjoy!


**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**Author's Note: Saw WIR over the weekend. It was amazing! I especially love Felix/Calhoun. Who doesn't right? They're simply adorable in every single way. :D**

**So I started trying to think of a fanfic, and I settled for a shuffle challenge to get myself comfortable with writing the characters. ^.^**

**Here are the rules:**

**1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. No skipping songs.**

**5. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Artist: Christina Perri_

_Song: A Thousand Years_

For the first time in a while, Tamora Jean Calhoun found herself...afraid. Not afraid of dying or cy-bugs, but afraid of...love.

She found her heart beating fast all the time.

_"Damn you, Felix." _Calhoun thought in frustration. It wasn't in her code to love, and yet she felt herself falling into it.

Well, it was in her code to love one person, and that was Brad, her former fiancee. But he was never real. Felix was.

It was almost as if fate brought him to her somehow. She felt a single tear stream down her face.

_"Pull yourself together, Calhoun!" _she thought. _"It's time to put on your big girl pants and move on. You aren't betraying Brad." _she told herself.

She wiped her eyes and put on a brave face as she wandered out of Hero's Duty, ready to go find Felix.

OoOoOoO

_Artist: Matchbox Twenty_

_Song: She's So Mean_

Blind.

That was the word that most people used to describe Felix whenever he was with Calhoun.

No one understood why a sweet guy like him would marry someone so...mean.

But Felix saw a side of her that no one else did.

When they were alone, she could be the sweetest person in the world. She had an amazing sense of humor, and she was compassionate.

_"So let them stare" _thought Felix as he held the love of his life in his arms as she slept, snoring lightly.

The honeyglows were very visible on his face as he fell asleep next to her, completely content.

OoOoOoO

_Artist: Owl City_

_Song: Dreams and Disasters_

Vanellope felt herself driving faster and faster on the racetrack. As she did this, she thought about her friend Ralph.

After all, he was the reason that she was able to be a racer.

She thought about one time when Ralph made himself a cart and raced her. He ended up running into a wall and his cart caught on fire. Needless to say, she won that one. Vanellope laughed at the memory.

Together they were the perfect trouble makers. Ralph wrecked everything and she practically chased disaster.

She was brought out of her daydream as she crossed the finish line in first place and everyone cheered.

"Thanks, stinkbrain." she said to herself. "For everything."

OoOoOoO

_Artist: Mariah Carey_

_Song: All I Want For Christmas Is You_

Felix and Calhoun sat on the couch in Fix It Felix Jr., completely at peace in each other's arms.

That was until they heard the giggling of a little girl, and they both looked above them, where they found the source of the noise. Vanellope.

She was standing on the staircase that just happened to be above the couch.

"What are you doing?" Felix grinned.

"This." she said, pulling some mistletoe out from behind her back and holding it right above the couple.

Felix stared at Vanellope with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on now, you know the rules. You gotta kiss her." she said with a sly grin on her face.

He looked back at Calhoun, but before he could even move he was attacked with a passionate kiss.

Everyone witnessing the sight laughed and smiled and then moved along with what they were doing before.

"Merry Christmas, Felix." she said after they pulled away.

The honeyglows were evident on his face. "Merry Christmas, Tammy."

OoOoOoO

_Artist: Taylor Swift_

_Song: Crazier_

Calhoun didn't understand what was wrong with her. Was she going insane?

Her entire life, she just let life take her wherever it felt like going.

That is, until she met Felix.

She thought of the way that she always got lost in his bright blue eyes whenever they were together. She thought of the way that he was shorter and yet she felt like the one with her feet being lifted off the ground.

God, since when had she turned cheesy?

But she was supposed to be tough. She didn't have time for stupid things like relationships.

And yet...she couldn't help it. Felix had shown her something that she'd never seen before, and that something was love.

"You just keep making me crazier and crazier." Calhoun said to no one in particular.

She simply smiled and rolled her eyes.

OoOoOoO

_Artist: Coldplay_

_Song: Paradise_

Calhoun tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get to sleep. Her house was a suprisingly peaceful atmosphere for a game like Hero's Duty, but there was still something...she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was keeping her awake.

To her suprise, an old tune got stuck in her head. She wasn't sure where she'd heard it from, but it was clear as day.

_**When she was just a girl...she expected the world..but it flew away from her reach..so she ran away in her sleep...**_

God, where had she heard that before? She laid there humming the tune as she tried harder and harder to remember.

_**She dreamed of para-para-paradise...when she was just a girl, she expected the world, but it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth...**_

That's when it hit her. Somewhere in her jumbled memory, she saw a woman that looked similar to herself. She had shoulder length blonde hair and light green eyes. In the memory, the woman was singing to a small little girl.

_**Life goes on, it gets so heavy, the wheel breaks the butterfly, every tear a waterfall. In the night, the stormy night she'll close her eyes...**_

"Goodnight, Tammy." the woman said.

That's where the memory ended. And that's when it hit Calhoun like a ton of bricks. The woman in the dream had called the little girl Tammy.

The woman must have been her mother.

Calhoun felt a tear roll down her face, and she immediately wiped it away. She felt...happy. She hadn't known what that felt like in so long.

Calhoun smiled, closing her eyes and humming the tune. As it lulled her to sleep, it felt like the woman was there singing it to her. Watching over her while she slept...

OoOoOoO

_Artist: Nickelback_

_Song: Never Gonna Be Alone_

Time had never gone by so fast for Felix. He and Calhoun had been dating for two years, and he was finally going to propose.

The butterflies welled up in his chest and he felt like he might throw up. He often felt that feeling when he was near her.

The arcade was closed, and pretty much everyone was asleep. They were outside in Fix-It Felix Jr, looking up at the stars. He turned to her and spoke.

"You make me feel like throwing up sometimes." he said with a blissful smile.

Calhoun raised her eyebrow with a smirk. "Was that supposed to be a compliment, shortstack?" she joked.

"N-no. I mean yes! I mean-" he stammered. Why did he always have to say all the wrong things?

"Fix-It, calm down." she smiled. God, he loved her smile.

A blush appeared bright red on his cheeks as he held her hand. He had to do it now before he lost the nerve.

"I need to ask you something." he said, somewhat hesitantly.

She looked at him intently, waiting for him to speak.

"I...It's just that...we've been dating for 2 years now and.."

"Yeah?" she said, trying to hide her knowing smile.

He felt like he was sweating. "Umm...it's just that...you're pretty." he said, chickening out. They'd been dating for this long and he still got nervous talking to her about things.

Luckily, Calhoun found it adorable.

She found herself blushing madly at his statement. No one but him had ever called her 'pretty' before, not even Brad.

"Thank you." she said, squeezing his hand tighter in hers. "But wait, didn't you say you needed to _ask_ me something?"

"Uh..." he sighed and put on a brave face, regaining his confidence back. "Yes. Tamora Jean Calhoun, when I met you I never thought I would have a chance with you. I mean, you're the most gorgeous, beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life. I thought there was no way you'd ever fall for me. And then you kissed me in Sugar Rush, and I felt like I was on cloud nine. Now we're dating, and sometimes I still gotta pinch myself to make sure it's not a dream. You give me the honeyglows something awful. There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you."

He stood up in front of her and got down on one knee. He took out a small black velvet box from his pocket and opened it. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes filled with tears because of his speech, and the biggest grin he'd ever seen spread across her face. She suddenly embraced him, her lips crashing into his in a sweet kiss.

Calhoun didn't consider herself an emotional woman at all, but by the time they pulled away she was crying like a baby.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you, Tammy."

"Right back at you." she said happily, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note: Yes, I exceeded the song limit on that one, but it wouldn't have felt right without a proper ending. :P This is my favorite one so far. :D**

OoOoOoO

_Artist: He Is We_

_Song: All About Us_

"I do not dance, Fix-it." she said through clenched teeth for about the thousandth time.

The two of them were on the dance floor in Felix's game, and Felix had been trying to get her to dance for what seemed like hours.

"You don't dance, or you _can't _dance? Felix retorted. "Come on, what have you got to lose?"

"My sanity." she mumbled, rolling her eyes. "And I _could_ do it if I felt like it, I just...don't want to."

"You know what I think?" Felix inquired, a smirk growing on his face.

She didn't answer or look at him, but he decided to keep talking anyway.

"I think you're just chicken."

She glared at him with a look that could kill. "I am many things, Fix-it, but a chicken is not one of them."

"Well then prove it." he said, extending a hand out to her with a smile.

"I don't have to do any such thing." she said, smacking his hand away.

Felix made a series of clucking noises.

"Stop that." Calhoun said, irritatedly.

He continued making the noises, and it earned him a punch in the face. He took out his hammer and hit his face with it, continuing to make the noises.

If looks could kill, Felix would be six feet under. Calhoun was glaring at him with a look that meant business. _"Since when had he gotten so brave?" _she thought sarcastically.

"You're not gonna give this up, are you?" she sighed in annoyance.

Felix looked up at her with pleading eyes.

She huffed. "Fine. But I won't like it."

The biggest grin in the world spread over his face. He actually convinced her to do something. _He_ had actually convinced _her_ to do something.

He offered her his hand, which she actually took this time.

"There's just one problem." said Calhoun.

He looked up at her questioningly.

"I don't know how to dance."

He smiled at her. "Is that all? Well ma'am, I'm just gonna have to teach you."

She raised her eyebrow. How would _this_ work?

"Anyone can slow dance, all you gotta do is feel the music." said Felix.

"Feel the music?" she asked, her eyebrow still raised.

He nodded. "You just...glide along with it. Here, I'll show you." he said, as a slow love song came on.

He tried to get them into the positions for slow dancing. It was sort of difficult due to their different heights, but they made it work.

And they simply danced. They looked silly, but that didn't matter. It didn't matter who laughed or who stared, because in that moment, it was all about them.

**Author's Note: Look at me, exceeding the song limit, AGAIN. :P I gotta quit doing that..**

OoOoOoOoO

_Artist: Coldplay_

_Song: Fix You_

There are many words to describe Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun.

Tough. Dynamite. Beautiful. Funny. Incredible.

But at first glance, would one think _broken?_

Probably not.

Felix certainly did not. When he first met her, he didn't know that she had been through so much.

He had no idea that she once loved someone else. He had no idea that she was going to get married, only to have her fiancee eaten by a cybug, and as a result she devoted her whole life to destroying them.

But he did know this: it was his job to fix things that were broken, even if that thing was a broken heart.

So from that point on, he made a vow.

He vowed that one day, he would fix her.

Even if it took a lifetime.

OoOoOoOoO

_Artist: Taylor Swift_

_Song: Ours_

Felix sighed, going into the penthouse elevator and hitting the button. He was ready to start his day of getting hit in the head with bricks, getting attacked by ducks, and fixing things.

_"Boy, why are elevators so_ silent_?" _he thought.

The funny thing was, the elevator was completely full. People were hustling and bustling, trying to get wherever it is that they were going. But to Felix, it couldn't have been more quiet. It was like he was all alone in that elevator.

He knew he should have taken the stairs. No one ever used the stairs. They were _louder._

_"I wish Tammy was here." _he thought. _"If she was here we'd laugh about the vacant stairs."_

But right now, his time belonged to the Nicelanders. They needed him. Just like Hero's Duty needed her.

He sighed. Today was gonna take forever.

OoOoOoOoO

**Author's Note: Sorry, I would have had this up like three days ago, but I never finished it until now, because I thought it sucked. **

**And I still think it does, because Calhoun is **_**very **_**OOC. I am not good at writing tough people. xD**

**But my friend convinced me to post it, so I am.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or any of its characters.**


End file.
